


Coffee and Kisses

by wintershelter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Earth-2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Len share a little slice of happiness before starting their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Kisses

Len woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window of his bedroom. He arched his back as he stretched. He felt a body shift beside him and Len turned to look at his partner's face.

“Good morning, Mick.” Len murmured.

Mick shifted closer to Len, his eyes blinking open. “Morning.”

Len leaned over and kissed Mick on the mouth. Mick opened his mouth, letting Len deepen the kiss. Len brought his hand up to cup Mick's face. They kissed each other unhurriedly, still in that place between wakefulness and sleep. Len slide closer to Mick, his legs getting tangled in Mick's.

They kissed until Len's alarm started to beep incessantly. Len broke off the kiss with a groan and reached out a hand. He fumbled for the clock's off switch. It took another second before his fingers found it and he was able to click it off.

“I don't wanna get up.” Len mumbled.

“Then don't.” Mick kissed his neck, earning contentedly hum from the other man.

“Unfortunately, I have a meeting with the senator this morning.” Len said, but made no move to get up. He tilted his head and allowed Mick more access to his neck, eyes closing again.

As much as Mick wanted to keep him there, Len really did need to get up. Mick stopped his assault on Len's neck and reached across his body. He grabbed Len's glasses from the nightstand. He carefully slipped them onto Len's face and gave the tip of his nose a kiss before pulling back. Len opened up his eyes, a sleepy smile on his face.

“C'mon Mister Mayor, up and at 'em.” Mick urged, rolling out of bed. Len turned his head to watch Mick get out of bed. He gave Mick's ass an appreciative stare before getting out of bed himself.

Mick and Len both made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After a few minutes and a minty kiss, Len left the room to allow Mick to take his morning shower. Len got himself dressed and started working on making breakfast. By the time Mick got out, Len was dressed in a crisp navy suit and setting scrambled eggs and toast on the table.

“Dig in.” Len said as he sat down.

Mick and Len sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. Len skimmed the paper, updating himself on the headlines and issues surrounding Central City, while Mick nursed his cup of coffee.

Mick finished eating first and took his dishes over to the sink. He turned on the water, letting the dishpan fill up.

“I'll be working late tonight. Hartley's on vacation.” Mick reminded Len.

“Are we still on for dinner later tonight?” Len asked.

“Planning on it. I'll let you know if that changes though.”

Len hummed, before bringing up his own mug up to his lips, polishing off his coffee. Len stood up and walked over to the sink where Mick was cleaning up. He set down his dishes next to Mick.

“I gotta go.” He said.

“All right, I'll see you later.” Mick replied.

“Okay, be safe at work.”

“I will, dear. You be safe too.”

“I am constantly surrounded by bodyguards when I'm in public. You, on the other hand, are quite literally running into burning buildings.” Len teased.

“Yeah, well, running into burning buildings is how I met you, in case you forgot.”

“How could I forget.” Len smiled, leaning into Mick's space. “My hero.”

“My husband.” Mick said fondly, closing the distance between their lips.

Len pulled back, his nose touching Mick's. Both men stayed close, smiling and completely in love with one another. Unfortunately, the moment abruptly came to an end as Len's cellphone chose that time to beep.

“My chauffeur's here.” He said, looking down at the notification.

“Okay, I'll see you later tonight.” Mick said.

“See you tonight.” Len replied back.

Len couldn't resist placing another kiss on Mick's lips. Len stepped back and walked to the front door. He cast another look over at Mick. He caught his eye and gave him one last smile before he stepped out the door, ready to face another day of running Central City.


End file.
